Anna Conda
Anna Conda is a human Paladin who has her own interpretation of the light and its teachings. She also has a big mace, which lends weight to her theological arguments. Appearance Anna has a rather pleasant face with a warm smile and soft brown eyes. However, this is somewhat offset by her imposing size and heavy, muscular build which sees her loom over most other human women and more then a few men. That she seems to be constantly frowning or otherwise angry doesn't help. She has long auburn hair that she usually wears tied back into a neat ponytail. Overall, she carries herself with a rather confident, martial air, and has something of a military bearing. Anna wears a suit of heavy plate armour that covers her from head to toe; it is rare that she will wear anything else, although presumably she takes it off to wash and sleep and stuff. She carries a very large spiked club that has served as something of a contributing factor to many a philosophical debate. Personality Anna presents an interesting set of contrasts in her personality. For the most part, she is rather practical, direct and straight-forward, saying what is on her mind or what needs to be said. She has little time for guile or subtlety, preferring direct action and confrontation over deception. She tends to be a take-charge type, trying to direct a situation towards the best possible outcome. This tends to cause problems within the group, as many of its various members have a tendency to run wild with their own ideas, or will simply leap into a course of action while she is trying to figure out a better alternative. Of the many voices that clamour for leadership in the group, she is one of the loudest and most forceful. However, her other side is a rather unusual one. Anna is something of a philosopher, one who has spent many hours musing on a number of matters relating to the Holy Light and Man's relationship to it. While she does follow the tenets of the light, she holds her own beliefs regarding it. She believes that man is a creature of free will and ultimately free to make their own decisions, rather then being guided by any greater power. She also holds that the light is an abstract concept more then any one entity. Suffice to say, discovering the existence of the Naaru has shaken her beliefs a little, forcing a re-examination of her core philosophies. She seems to really like sandwiches. History Anna was born and raised in Westfall, the daughter of a town smith. Despite being a woman, she was clearly strong and fit, and ended up apprenticed to her father. At the same time, she began practicing with some of the weapons she had made, giving her something of an interest in combat. Leaving home, she served with the Stormwind Army, showing some distinction in battle against the Blackrock Orcs in Redridge. Thos caught the attention of some of her superiors in the military, which saw her transferred back to the city proper. The reason for hits transfer became obvious when she was inducted into the new order of Paladins raised by the Stormwind army. However, for some reason, this didn't sit entirely well with Anna. Never a religious person, she was one for openly questioning and debating philosophical matters. Not so much an atheist or agnostic, she instead tended to opt for her own interpretations of such teachings. As a result, rather then being assigned to regular duty, she wound up being left "freelance" as a quiet way to get her out of her superiors' collective hair. From there, she joined up with a group of adventurers and decided that she was the only one fit to lead them, which was a conclusion that would not be hard to reach. This seems to have worked to a degree; Anna hands out arbitrary orders and they in turn are treated by the rest of the group as being more loose suggestions then anything else. And, on occasion, things actually work out. But not that often. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Unnamed Guild Category:Articles by Darthfish